Pac-Man at the Chaperone
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Pac-Man takes Pinky to her prom. Parody of The Chaperone from SpongeBob SquarePants.


**Hey Ya, this is Darius with another story that was based on a SpongeBob parody called The Chaperone. In this one, I make Pac-Man and his ghosts as humans.**

**We never own Pac-Man or SpongeBob. Pac-Man is owned by Bandai Namco.**

**SpongeBob is owned by Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

At the maze, Pac-Man is sniffing some fruit. He never used to do that in a maze before, but this is his first time doing it. He then draws a checkmark on his paper. Just then, he heard Pinky crying. He put a pan and put it on the top of his head for protection from the tears.

"Don't cry, Pinky! Blinky's gonna make it alright!" Blinky from offscreen, says.

But then, a wave of water from the tears bursts the maze down along with the pellets that Pac-Man eats. Pac tries to avoid the water for a couple of seconds, but the water comes and sends him to drown along with all of the other ghosts, dropping them to the floor.

Pac-Man walks up to Blinky, all wet. He had yellow hair, a plain yellow shirt, dark-yellow shorts, and red-white shoes for speeding, like Sonic used to have.

"Blinky, what's wrong with Pinky?" Pac-Man asks.

"That angry prom date of hers stood her up and now she can't seem to find another." Blinky replied. Blinky had a blue cap with a sticker of Pac-Man, a plain red T-shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes with white outline.

"That's because there's only one guy in this maze that's long, tan, and handsome as he is. And that's him!" Pinky had a pink jacket, dark-pink jeans, and pink shoes. She even had pink hair. Pinky starts to cry but Blinky stopped her.

"No, no, Pinky! No more crying. We'll get you a date. Why, uhh...I'll be able to take you!" But that couldn't make Pinky happy. She begins to cry as an earthquake starts.

"What about Inky?" Inky had blue hair, just a plain blue long T-shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. Too bad Inky couldn't be her prom date. Pinky still keeps crying and makes the earthquake shake harder.

"Wait, here take Pac-Man!" Blinky holds Pac-Man up.

"Ahh! The ghost eater? Do you know what that would do to my complexion? People would mistake me for a Pac-Lover or a planetarium." Pinky told Blinky. Would Pinky be able to take Pac-Man as her prom date?

"What do you mean?" Blinky asked her.

"I don't know. But I can't take him, Blinky! They'll kick me off the most frequently pictured in the yearbook committee." Pinky couldn't be able to take Pac-Man as her prom date for a reason.

"Yeah, they would. We've got to find someone else." Blinky then runs up to the other ghosts. "Listen up! Which one of you crazy ghosts want to take that lovely ghost, Pinky, to the prom?" The other ghosts ran away from her. Turns out there were only Blinky, Pinky, and Pac-Man.

"Just don't be late, Pac-Man." Pinky walks off.

"Now listen, Pac. I'm counting on you to make this a very special night for Pinky. Don't ever spoil it for her. Remember to do for good ol' Blink-" Blinky stopped to see another Pac-Man behind him, since that other Pac-Man was mistaken for a dummy.

"Hey, Blinky! Are you talking to that dummy I made? Pretty realistic, ain't it? I made this part out of a pixelated arcade game, in case you didn't notice." Pac-Man gets rid of that one.

"Never mind about that, Pac! You're taking Pinky to her prom!" Blinky told him.

"Really! Wow! Do not worry, Blinky, I am a prom expert!" Pac-Man can't wait to be Pinky's prom date tonight.

He then walks back to his house.

"Oh, Pac Junior, I'm a prom failure. I couldn't even get a date for that pink ghost who's madly in love with me." Pac-Man explained it all to his son.

"Did you try someone else, like Ms. Pac-Man?" Pac Junior asked him. Pac-Junior was wearing a cap, had yellow hair like him, a plain yellow shirt, gold pants, and shoes.

"No, I gave up on that. Besides, how am I supposed to compare with Pinky's old boyfriend, Mr. Long, Tan, and Handsome?" Pac-Man asked him.

"Think I might have the magazine for that." Pac Junior walks off to get it, and show it to Pac-Man.

"Gee, son, this magazine might give me an idea." Pac-Man walks off. He then cuts through some black fabric and sews it up. Then, he takes a shower. Next, he plants some seeds into the tuxedo and waters it to grow a pink flower. Now, he ties his shoes which are on stilts. "Long." Pac-Man said. "Tan." His bread pops out of a toaster, like normal. He licks his two front-teeth that are braced up. "Handsome. Okay, Pac-Junior, wait 'til Pinky gets an eyeful of this!" Pac-Junior hides in his room as Pac-Man walks off. Later, Pac-Man's limo drives up to Blinky and Pinky's house. Pac-Man rings the doorbell and Blinky opens the door.

"Come in!" Pac-Man lowers himself with some sort of crank. "What do you think, Pink? He cleans up pretty good, doesn't he?"

Pinky was wearing a white collared shirt that was covered by a pink vest. She also had blue jeans on. "Well, at least no one will recognize you. Now listen, Pac, I just want to get through this with my social status intact. I want to go to the prom, get my picture taken, I want to dance, drink punch with my friends, and don't do that other thing that you always do..." Pac-Man had a long list now.

"Uhh, Pinky, we've got to get back to the limo." Pac-Man wanted her and him to get back to his limo.

"Wow! A limo! Why didn't you say so? I love limousines!" Pinky grabs Pac-Man and drags him out of the house.

"Go easy on him, Pink! I can't afford to break in the new Pac-Eater!" Blinky laughs and closes the door. The limo now drives at the prom, but it looks like the back wheels are flat so it screeches on the road.

Pac-Man checks his list. "Well, the first thing we should do is-" The flash goes off where the pictures are being held. But where at?

"Yay! Our first prom picture!" Pinky claps her hands. "Let's get this over with." Pac-Man is having some trouble getting over to the photo-shoot. "Come on, Pac-Man!"

"Be right there!" Pac-Man told her.

"Will you hurry up?" Pinky asked. She didn't like to wait for him bouncing around like a fool.

"Just a second! Coming!" Pac-Man messes up his footing and jumps everywhere. He apologizes to everybody but eventually gets to the photo-shoot right on time. He holds onto the curtain to keep his balance. "Here I am! Cheese!" The curtains collapses on them and the photo is taken. "That'll be a keeper."

"Hey, look! It's Pinky! Hi, Pinky!" Her friends from offscreen said.

"Pac, here come my friends! Quick, go get us some punch!" Pinky said, quickly.

"Prom expert, away!" Pac-Man jumps away as Pinky's friends walk up to her.

"Hi, girls!" Pinky said to her friends.

"I'd like you to meet Binky." Sue introduced her to Binky.

"Hey." Binky greeted her.

"And you remember Stinky Ghost from Math class." Her friend introduced her to Stinky.

"Ugh." Stinky smelled horrible.

"So, like, where's your date, Pac? We're all dying to meet him!" Pinky's friend giggle.

"He's over at the punch bowl getting us some punch." Pinky asked them. "Oh no..." Pinky notices what Pac-Man is doing.

He's trying to reach for the spoon to get some punch, but can't reach because he's too tall. Now the spoon is alive, and it gets punch all over him.

"Quick, let's go see how stinky Stinky is!" Pinky pushes her friends away. "Pac-Man, what are you doing?!"

"Come on, it won't bite!" Pac-Man now was wet from the punch. He squeezed some juice from his nose and into the glass.

"You look ridiculous. Quick, get down, he'll see us! It's my ex-boyfriend, Larry Martin, a.k.a, Long, Tan, and Handsome!"

"Yo." Larry Martin said.

"Wow. But I bet he isn't holder of the Regional Romance Dance Championship trophy!" Pac holds it up, but another guy takes it away because it is his.

"Give me that back, now." The guy said.

"That just didn't happen." Pac giggles and takes Pinky to the dance floor. He dances like crazy.

"Pac-Man, what are you doing? Can't you see everybody else here is doing 'the whack'?"

The others bounce on their chests as well as jumping up and hitting each other.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Pinky jumps at Pac-Man, but hit another couple and send them flying through the food table, shattering the food as well as the silverware. One of the people crash through the frog painting.

"Aaugh!" Jeremy jumps into a trash can which make everybody scream and go wild and crazy.

"Well, I guess you can take me home now, now that you've ruined everything!" Pinky cried.

"Don't cry, the prom expert is here! I haven't failed yet!" He looks through the list he wrote down. Now he seems to be talking himself more than he is to Pinky. He starts to cry and walk off.

"What did you do to him? Poor little guy." Sue said.

Pac-Man runs into the bathroom. The others run off screaming.

"Pac, are you okay?" Pinky walks up outside the bathroom.

"I messed everything up." Pac-Man cried.

"Don't worry, Pac, you didn't mess everything up." Pinky told him.

"Hot dog!" Pac cried.

"Actually, it was pretty funny when that hot dog landed on Sue's hair." Pinky told him.

"All I wanted was to have a good time." Pac-Man cried.

"I am having a good time too. We haven't finished our dance yet." Pinky said.

"Can I still wear the wig?" Pac-Man whimpered.

"Yeah, you can still wear the wig." Pinky replied. Pac-Man runs out and grabs Pinky to the dance floor and you can hear Get Low by Lil' Jon & The East Side Boyz playing in the background right there.

"Yo, your dancing sucks." Larry told Pinky.

"Get lost, big rapper. Can't you see I'm trying to get low?" Pinky and Pac-Man keep dancing.

People are still breaking the stuff and running around screaming. Some ghost was tied up with two frogs, as they crashed into the wall, and their heads are upside down as the paramedics run out carrying people out on the stretcher hurt and crying. Pinky and Pac-Man still keep on dancing. Pinky takes Pac-Man and wraps him like a basketball. She shoots and the word "score" lights up on the scoreboard. An angry crowd can be seen from the prom picking up both Pac-Man and Pinky and carry them outside the prom.

"Get out!" An angry crowd said.

"Yay, we're popular!" Pac-Man and Pinky cheered.

"And don't come back!" An angry crowd ran back inside. Larry Martins came outside and said, "Yo, go wreck someone else's prom because this one ain't cool!" He goes back inside the gym.

Later, Pac-Man and Pinky were walking up inside her and Blinky's house.

"Gee whiz, Pink, I'm sorry tonight didn't go out like it planned." Pac-Man said.

"Don't worry, Pac, I knew it would be a total disaster all along, but as long as disasters go, that was really fun." Blinky stops and opens the door.

"A-ha! Keep away from my precious little fruit!" Pinky gasps. "You almost stepped on it." He rakes the flower in the ground.

Pac-Man froze in his spot.

"Oh, Blinky!" Pinky was angry. "Well, good night, short, yellow, and hungry." Pac-Man was still frozen. Pinky shrugs her shoulders and walks back inside.

"Good job, Pac." Blinky winks at him and walks back inside.

The real Pac-Man in his normal clothes appears from the side.

"There you are, dummy. You sure come in handy!" Pac-Man laughs.

**The End**


End file.
